


You Don't Have to Hold Back Anymore (May/Skye/Maria)

by Spranare



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Other, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:56:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9582383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spranare/pseuds/Spranare
Summary: SO. Soulmate marks happen when you make physical contact with your soulmate. They are over your heart mainly, and permanent. They represent your soulmate(s) in an image/word. You can feel your soulmate(s) emotions. Sometimes it is a touch bond which means that you must be close or in contact for the first few weeks of your soulmateship. Read. May get emotion-y or mature-y. Sorry in advance. Read. Thanks! O_o





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Will update. Thx for reading!! O_o

“Thanks, Phil. I’ll make sure that Clint knows you’re here.” Phil nods gratefully, smiling at Maria, and walked away, leaving May to stand awkwardly near the deputy director of SHIELD, whom she’d only seen a few times- though Maria and Phil were quite good friends. May and Maria had always been included in the plans whenever the ‘fam’ gathered. Phil, Natasha, and Clint. Nick and Victoria. Maria. And May. Maria had no soulmate, but she was so naturally warm (or some shit) that she was completely fine with being an odd one out and she just fit in with the group. May, on the other hand, could barely stand to be in the same room as them all. She respected them, of course, but she couldn't help feeling a little out of place.

 

She also didn’t like most people in general. She didn’t like Ward. She could tolerate Fitz-Simmons. But Skye? Disliked would be an understatement. She was consciously never in the same room as Skye. She knew why she didn’t like Skye, at first. Skye was a hacker. Completely fine with giving out classified files for free; she didn't seem to be able to grasp that those files were classified for a reason. But then, within Skye's first few weeks on the Bus, May realized she wasn’t like that at all. Nope. Skye was caring, considerate, funny (at times), and a huge lightweight when it came to drinking. The first time she’d been alone with Skye (sort of) it was late, past midnight. It was the night after they found the powered 'ghost' trailing an unsuspecting woman. Anyways, Skye had been drinking some strong stuff, and since she couldn’t hold her liquor, she’d been deliriously drunk not seven shots in. May had walked in on her after leaving the cockpit to make herself some tea, and completely forgetting what she was doing when she’d seen Skye on the couch angrily and slowly punching a fist into an arm of the couch. That was the night before she recommended her for field training with Phil, hoping to take her mind off things with hard work.

 

She’d cleared her throat hoping that Skye wasn’t too intoxicated to get back to her own bunk alone. A pointless hope, judging from the half-empty bottle of whatever alcohol that Phil thought was a good idea to stock the bar with. So, deciding to move her back to her bunk, she reached out for her arm. In that moment, she'd become alarmingly aware of the fact that they'd never even been in physical contact with one another. She’d hesitated when she realized that she’d actually never touched Skye and just like that, her chance was gone, and Simmons had interrupted. May couldn't remember what she'd said, but she was gone before she could say something else. She watched from the shadows as Simmons helped Skye back to her bunk. She didn’t hate Skye. She just… avoided her because she was… well, scared. A little. Scared of just how little control she felt like she had around the girl.

 

May realized with a start that she was staring at Maria- who had an amused look on her face as she looked at May. Scratch that, looked behind May. She turned, and speak of the devil. Skye was standing there _arguing_ with Victoria Hand about the two-man extraction team and even May had to huff in amazement. Most rookies couldn’t even look Hand in the eyes. And Skye was arguing with her. But, by the looks of it, losing. She walked over, following after Maria because wasn’t Skye supposed to be learning about the history of the Hub and S.H.I.E.L.D.? Maria broke into the fight with an apologetic smile at Victoria and beckoned over to Skye to come with her. They walked closer to May and she could make out what they were saying.

 

“So… are you Skye?” Maria questioned softly and Skye nodded, glancing around and noticing May. She walked closer.

 

“Yup. That's-that's me.” Maria continued their conversation ("Hi, Agent Hill- you can call me Maria."), and May tuned them out, focusing on the steady hum of quiet voices floating through the Hub, ignoring the pair in front of her until Skye turned to go leave.

 

“Well, it was great meeting you, Maria. I should probably go now.” Skye started to walk away, but soon realized she had no idea where she should go, and she didn’t even remember where she’d come from. So she walked towards a random hallway. Stupid. They can both tell. She chances a glance at Maria, and sees Maria looking back at her with an amused expression on her face. She started forward, and May trailed her. Maria came up behind Skye, and touched her arm gently, and suddenly, a searing pain rushed through both of them.

 

Maria, being the experienced agent that she is, managed to keep upright with a pained grunt, clutching her heart, but Skye fell into May. And just like that, May felt it too. She breathed in a few times, and she was fine, but Skye, having touched them both, collapses in May’s arms, unconscious. Maria snaps out of her daze as the pain lessens, and she reaches into a pocket. Within thirty seconds, a stretcher was there, probably to take Skye to the medical unit, and Simmons rushes behind the stretcher-carriers as they try to follow.

 

"So sorry, guys, but, we actually have to take Skye alone. I'll update you soon." Simmons speaks quickly, and hurries off.

 

They’re stuck together in confusion, wondering what just happened, and May felt an inclination- a very strong one- to reach out for Maria. Of course, she fended it off without a flinch, but it took Maria a few breaths before she can process. And, as her mind clears, May realizes. She has a soulmate. (Two, in fact.)

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while. I will try to update rather frequently, but there are some things going on in my life so... Anyways, here ya go. A little short.

“So… we haven’t talked much, I know.” Maria broke the awkward silence as they both settled into chairs. “And that was pretty… overwhelming.”

 

“A little, yes.” May responded, looking over Maria closely, as if seeing her for the first time. “Then there is the question of the completion.” May wanted to, she truly did… but what would this mean for the other two? She knew that she was not, by any reasoning, the greatest soulmate, and her worst fear was that they would regret the decision.

 

“Do you, uh, want to?” Maria questioned softly, and May almost smiled. Yes, she did.

 

“Do you?” She wondered aloud. Fuck, she was acting like a teenager. She barely knew anything about Maria.

 

“Yeah! I mean. Yes.” May did smile, and Maria smiled back, wondering now why they’d never really spoken.

 

“How do you feel about not being able to lie to me, Deputy Director?” May teased a bit, hiding how nervous she was about always telling the truth and having someone who could feel what she felt by choice. Yes, there was Skye, but she had a choice with Maria, right? 

 

“I could ask you the same thing. But, for now, let’s be honest of our free will.” That she could do.

 

“Okay. How do you really feel about the soulmate thing?” May pursed her lips, but she was honestly curious; both about whether she would lie and what she would say.

 

“I walked into that one, didn’t I?” Maria laughed, wanting to see May’s smile again. “Okay. Honestly, I’m sorta scared. I’ve never been in a serious relationship. Something about commitment or whatever, but I’m excited. Skye seems great and, well, so do you.” As Maria talked, she tried to keep up the happiness, but May could see the pain leaking through (whether from the brief mention of commitment issues or anticipation of the coming bond. May chose to believe it was the first), and she forced herself not to reach over and comfort her. Maria tried to lighten the tone. “You have any questions?”

 

May didn’t want to over-complicate this, or irrationally worry about their third. “Well, I’m thirty-one. You?” It was kind of an out-of-nowhere question, but she wanted to know the facts. 

 

“Okay. I’m thirty. What’s your favorite color? Mine’s blue.” May raised an eyebrow, that was something she hadn’t thought about in a long time.

 

“It’s… probably black.” May shrugged. She really didn’t think about these things, did she? “Well, um, do you have any family?” She watched as Maria’s eyes fell and she immediately felt bad for bringing up a sore subject.

 

“No, not really. You?” Maria deflected the question easily.

 

May couldn’t help but long to reach for her hand to complete the bond. “Mother and father.” She waited for Maria to think of the next question, but what she said startled May.

 

“Do you want to complete the bond?” Maria was guarded, afraid of rejection.

 

“Yes.” May remarked drily, remembering their decision to be honest.

 

“Sorry- wait, yes?” Maria looked at May with wonder. “Seriously?”

 

“I’m serious. Do you?” May hid her anticipation by looking down for a second.

 

“Yeah, I do. You realize what this means, right? We’d be connected. Forever, or as long as we live.” May didn’t answer, instead sticked out her hand.

 

“I know. Do you?” She didn’t get a response from Maria either as she reached over and grasped her arm. 

 

“Mmm.” Maria let out a tiny noise as the expected pain flooded through her system, and all of a sudden, May could feel both Maria and Skye emotionally. She barely registered that through the pain though, and they held on so tightly to each other that May could vaguely see Maria hand turning white and her nails digging into May’s hand. The pain cleared slowly and they loosened their grip, but couldn’t bring themselves to let go.

 

May felt a fresh need for physical contact, for some strange sort of consummation.

 

“Okay” Maria breathed out, knowing that both of them felt the need to get to Skye, to touch her.

 

“Simmons!” May saw the tiny scientist and called out. Simmons ended her conversation with a nearby doctor, and walked over.

 

“Yes, Agent May and Agent Hill?” May felt a flick of annoyance and realized it came from Maria. Simmons was staring at their still joint hands.

 

“We need to see Skye, now.” May tried to express her point with words, and when that didn’t work, and she was so drawn towards Skye, she seriously felt she may pass out (and what would happen to her reputation if that happened??), she slammed her unoccupied hand down on the table. Simmons flinched and she expected some sort of reaction emotionally from Maria, but she stayed calm and May’s opinion of her went up some. “Now, Agent Simmons.” 

 

Simmons interjected, “Uh, um. Well, you see, Skye’s still in medical-”

 

“Thank you, Agent Simmons. We’ll be going now.” Maria responded tersely, pulling away from May and power-walking towards the hospital ward. She stopped, walked back towards May when she made no move to come, and stuck out her hand again. Maria realized this was a touch bond, and though she didn’t like giving others the power to reject her, she knew that May wouldn’t. May frowned, confused for a moment, as she realized the touch bond. It was only slightly rare between soulmates to have a touch bond, but she would wager that with three, the chances would go noticeably down.. She got up and accepted Maria’s hand, ignoring the surprised “Ah.” from Simmons as she figured it out.

 

“Alright then, Skye’s room is number 378, she should be okay to wake up, but I’m sure you both know how to call the staff for help.” Simmons calmly spoke to their retreating backs.

 


End file.
